


The Roses of Thy Mouth [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: They are all the other has left.[A recording of a fic by Miri1984]
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Azu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Roses of Thy Mouth [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Roses of Thy Mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137973) by [Miri1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/roses.mp3) | **Size:** 3:47MB | **Duration:** 5:00min

  
---|---


End file.
